


Happy Halloween

by DieAstra



Series: Star Trek action figure comics [20]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: Two action figure pictures for the theme Halloween - a nice one and a not so nice one ;)
Series: Star Trek action figure comics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/295178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Happy Halloween

Happy Halloween from the Voyager team! Neelix is very proud of his pumpkins.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
